1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an actuating device, in particular drive, preferably for sequences of motion in the field of model building, with at least one magnetic-field producing component, in particular a coil, for generating a magnetic field and an adjusting member that is adjustable relative to a main body, which can both be adjusted relative to one another on the charging of the coil and a coupling device, in particular for a model railway vehicle, comprising a main housing and at least one retainer and/or a pivot lever.
2. The Prior Art
An actuating device, in particular a coupling device for model railways for automatically connecting and disconnecting two model vehicles with a locking element and at least one coupling head is already known according to DE 196 12 263 C1. Said coupling device comprises a coupling head, which engages in a recess of the coupling device, the coupling heads being in contact electrically and being designed as electrically conductive contact strips. Using this design a simple conductive connection is indeed produced between the individual vehicles of a train system in a model railway, but additional manipulation is required for separating the coupling devices of two model railway vehicles from one another.
Furthermore, a drive in the form of an actuating device which has two magnetic coils is known from the 97/98 catalogue of the company Viessman, p.5, wherein spiral springs transfer the force of the magnetic coils to a brake piston. The brake piston here has a damping effect on the drive. The disadvantage of this drive is primarily the complicated construction. In addition, this drive is not suitable for all movements.
Experiments with modern technological materials have also been carried out, such as multi-layer materials or memory metals as well as elements of the type known from sensor technology to piezo-elements. Since the costs of the development and also of acquiring the parts are very high, their use in the sphere of model construction is still at least presently not possible.